


Wish Upon a Stone

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Gijinka, Hetero, Human Pokemon, Multi, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, not bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the discovery of stones that change Pokemon to a more human form, the balance of politics, power, and romance in the Kalos region is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story to critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated! A little backstory:  
> I've always been fascinated by Pokemon Gijinka, so I was like "Why Not Write a Story About That In The Context of the Actual Games" and here we are, complete with a sprinkling of yaoi and stuff on top. Yaoi, yuri, and heterosexual relationships are going to be represented here so please have an open mind!
> 
> As well as this, I'm not sure if it's going to get dirty or it will stay fluff, but I'll be sure to update the tags as I go along.

**Kalos is a region famous for its vibrant culture, beautiful climate, and exuberant Pokémon. Following the discovery of Mega Stones and how they affected certain species of Pokemon, many explorers set out to find a stone that might surpass the power Mega Evolutions. In the year 1922, Dr. Takao Cozmo excavated a site in Southern Kalos that held a never-before seen variety of stone. This type of stone, named “Cozmic  Stones” after their discoverer, were similar in effect to the previously discovered Mega Stones. However, the morphological change Mega Stones caused some species of Pokémon to undergo paled in comparison to what Cozmic Stones did. This, compounding with the discovery that these changes were nigh-permanent, drastically altered the balance of humans and Pokémon in the Kalos region.**

**Many species of Pokemon, such as the Golem and Blaziken families, rebelled against their Trainers entirely and created societies for themselves high in the mountains of Kalos. Others, such as Clefable and Audino, chose to stay with their Trainers as equals and associates rather than as beasts of battle. Still others remained faithful and loyal to their Trainers, like Fufrou and Delcatty. Wars and uprising were common in the years following the discovery. Lumiose City, one of Kalos’s largest urban areas, famously suffered an 8-month long power outrage when their newly-realized population of Magneton refused to operate the power grid. What do these Cozmic Stones change in a Pokémon’s behavior and morphology exactly?**

**When a Pokémon is exposed to a Cozmic Stone, they become markedly more human in appearance. Their reasoning and cognizance also becomes much more advanced. They retain much of the personality traits associated with their species. For instance, Blaziken remain hot-headed and rash, while Audino remain supportive and helpful. This, along with the newly-granted gift of speech, has caused Pokemon to become members of society. They interact and operate much like how normal humans do. However, even after the separation of some species, there is still unrest in Kalos.**

 

Calem woke up on Monday, excited for the day to come. He immediately leapt out of bed and began his preening ritual. Flinging open his closet, he leafed through all of his clothes three times in rapid succession.

“Argh…”, he groaned in frustration.

“There’s nothing to weeear!”

He eventually settled on a simple white t-shirt and jeans. _Better to simplify than complicate,_ he thought. He dashed to his mirror and began moving his bangs and haphazardly brushing his hair with his fingers. Satisfied, he ran to the upper landing of his stairs.

                “My new life begins today-”, he stopped as his feet caught the rug and he began tumbling down the flight of stairs.

Each impact was punctuated with a grunt of pain until he slid forlornly across the matching rug at the lower landing. He lay there for a minute, waiting for someone (usually his mother), to ask if he was okay. Instead, he was met with screams of panic and excitement coming with the kitchen. Forgetting the pain in his body, in he leapt and dashed to the kitchen.

                “Mom! Are you okay-” he trailed off as he saw the catastrophe in front of him. Pokemon of all kinds were fluttering around his kitchen. His mother, the source of the screams, was attempting to beat a pair of Beautifly with a broom. Calem noticed that they were holding a piece of toast between them.

                “Shoo! Get out of here!” his mother said as she frantically attempted to drive away the Beautifly who always seemed just out of reach.

                Calem’s eyes focused on their kitchen counter. A Zigzagoon was routing through their spice cabinet.

                “Ah!” he started. He reached for a dustpan and brandished it menacingly at the rouge Zigzagoon.

                “Hey buddy…” he said, sugar sweet. “Just put down the spices and leave, okay? We don’t want things to get messy.”

His mother hopped in front of his field of vision, the pair of Beautifly now entangled in her hair.

                “Calem, forget the Zigzagoon!” she shrieked. “There’s a Rotom in the fridge!”

Calem immediately dropped his weapon and stared at the fridge in horror.

                “WHAT?!”

As if on cue, the refrigerator gained a purple aura and sprang to life. A pair of large green eyes formed on the door, and it began cackling menacingly. Calem reached for the broom his mother discarded but was interrupted by a banana crème pie that impacted the wall an inch from his head. He froze so as to not exacerbate the situation.

Meanwhile, his mother was attempting to disengage the Beautifly from her hair, however they seemed intent to stay in their new home.

                “Mom,” Calem said in a hushed voice to not provoke the Rotom-fridge that was slowly creeping towards him, menacingly brandishing a cake and a large link of sausages.

                “Why are all of these Pokémon in our house?”

His mother was still flapping her arms at the pair of Beautifly as if that would make them leave.

                “I don’t know, I left the kitchen to turn on the news and when I came back this entourage was destroying my beautiful linoleum! I don’t know why they’re here and WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ GET OUT MY HAIR!”             

The pair of Beautiful suddenly released their hold and disentangled themselves, as if cowed by her sudden increase in volume.

The fridge was still slowly inching towards Calem. His mother straightened up and composed herself, and smoothed down her pink dress, as if there weren’t Pokémon still ransacking her kitchen.

                “Oh, honestly! Enough is enough!” She pulled a Pokéball out of her front breast pocket and threw it in front of the fridge.

                “Rosie, please control the fridge!” A burst of light filled the room as a Roserade emerged from the Pokéball. The Zigzagoon, noticing that a counterattack had been made, grabbed a bottle of saffron between its teeth and leapt out the window above the sink. A heretofore unnoticed Weedle poked its head out of the drain, took survey of the Roserade menacing the fridge, and decided to follow his Zigzagoon companion out the window.

Calem’s mother stared in silent anger at the empty spot where the creatures previously occupied her sink. She placed a palm against her head.

                “Unbelievable. I don’t even want to know what that Weedle did to my drains…”

She reached over and dragged a stool from a nearby corner and plopped down on it in defeat as her Roserade brushed its flowers against the fridge, attempting to coax out the Rotom.

                “I don’t even know why I stay in this region, Calem. Ever since that whole “Cozmic Stone” debacle, the Pokémon just haven’t been the same.”

Calem realized he was still holding his position from the fridge assault and relaxed. He walked over to his mom and placed a hand on her shoulder.

                “I know it’s different, and I know they’ve changed. Even the wild ones.” He gestured to the destroyed kitchen.

                “But it’s something we have to live with right now.”

His mother laughed a humorless laugh and brushed off his hand.

                “You sound like your father sometimes, you know. You both hold that same liberal stance on Pokémon .”

She sighed and stood up, smoothing her dress once again.

                “You should probably go. You have that event near the forest, right? With that Abigail…” she paused as if trying to find the right word.        

                “ _Girl_.” She said, as if she still wasn’t sure that was the right term.

Calem laughed as he walked over to foyer to retrieve his jacket.

                “Abby is a girl, mom. It’s pretty obvious.”

His mother waved her hands in the air, as if attempting to diffuse the strangeness of the conversation.

                “Yes, but she’s one of those… _things_ you know. I never know what to call them.”

Calem chuckled again as he slid his arms into his jacket. He turned and faced his mom.

                “Is this where I find out you’re a racist?”

His mom started and begin to flush crimson.

                “I.. That’s… That doesn’t even merit a response!”

Calem opened the door and put one foot outside.

                “Bye, mom. I’ll let you work on the response.”

His mom’s mouth opened in shock before she stamped a foot in anger.

                “Your attitude is unacceptable Calem-“

He closed the door before she could finish.


	2. SPECIES DOSSIER: Audino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small piece of world-building stuff before I post the second chapter (which is almost done). I'll be doing a "Species Dossier" in between most chapters to flesh out the biology and history of the human Pokemon, and today's Species Dossier is Audino! You may be able to guess why it's Audino based on the previous chapter. The foreshadowing is thick and heavy, yes? Anyway, please enjoy!

SPECIES DOSSIER: Audino

Basics-

Audino who have been exposed to Cozmic Stones retain many of their species’ trademark quirks, such as the uncanny ability to diagnose many medical ailments or problems using the feelers located beneath their ears. Audino, even in human form, remain fastidiously clean and take chores and routine hygiene very seriously. However, they do not mind getting dirty or disheveled, seeing it as fun to clean themselves up later. Audino family units consist of a mother, father, and a child. Only one offspring is born to a mother every 3 to 5 years, usually resulting in a total of 2 or 3 offspring per mother. Audino give birth to live young. Family structure is very close knit, and the child is usually semi-dependent on their parents until about 19 years of age, creating the stereotype that all Audino live with their parents for extended periods of time.

Biology-

Audino derive from the same family of Pokémon as Chansey and Cinccino, and the resemblance is clear. Aside from also being susceptible to Cozmic Stone exposure, the Chansey and Cinccino lines are also medically skilled and extremely clean, respectively. The only remnant of fur from their beastly origins is the crest (or ‘poof’) or fur on their chest, beneath their neck. The feelers located underneath an Audino’s ears are prehensile, however their grip is extremely weak. Their main function is to diagnose medical ailments of humans and Pokémon through touch, as these feelers are extremely sensitive to temperature, vibration, and other factors. These feelers grow back within 2 to 3 weeks if torn off or damaged, however this causes intense pain. When a human Audino is exposed to Audinite and Mega-Evolves (a one-in-a-million chance due to the altered biology of a Cozmic Audino), they gain an extra pair of feelers that extend from their crest as well as a 100 pound-per-square-inch grip in said feelers, making them much more dangerous. Audino fur can be pink to dark red, however pink is the most common color. This fur color carries over to their human form, resulting in what many people see as obnoxiously colored bubblegum hair.

Personality-

Audino are generally happy and empathic. They can easily tell if something is wrong with someone, whether it be emotionally or medically. This has allowed them (and their beastly cousins, non-Cozmic Audino) to become mainstays in the medical field. It is very common to see Audino in hospitals and retirement homes. Their professionalism when bedside is rivaled only by their patience with others. Funnily enough, young Audino are extremely hyperactive and excitable, while fully-grown Audino are very reserved (especially with young children and the elderly). However, there are a few factors that have prevented Audino from moving forward in the medical field. They are extremely sensitive to blood, viscera, and death. Most Audino have panic attacks when they witness even a small amount of blood, so Audino surgeons are basically a thing of myth. Also, due to the empathic nature of their species, Audino become very attached to their patients and suffer extreme depression if that patient should die. This is why Audino usually stick to pediatric care, and those who work in retirement homes usually have family in these homes or extenuating circumstances. Another limiting factor for Audino in the medical field is something affectionately named the “Psycho Blindspot”. Although they are skilled in diagnosing ailments of the flesh and heart, Audino are notoriously bad at diagnosing or even sensing serious psychological issues such as schizophrenia. This is due in part to them relying on their feelers to guide their diagnosis, and these feelers give no help if the problem is within the mind, beyond their reach.

History-

Starting, as all Cozmic Pokémon did, as simple beasts, Audino gained a unique niche upon being exposed to the Cozmic Stones. In 1922, Audino, along with species such as Chansey, Jigglypuff, and Mightyena, decided to stay with humans as equals rather than sequester themselves in the mountains or forests as the Blaziken, Lucario, and Delphox did. As the population of Cozmic Audino grew, they became commonplace in hospitals. Their real claim to fame was in 1953, when the then current Prime Minister of Kalos, Sange Fredrick, was shot in the heart by an assassin and was subsequently healed by a passing Audino. This lead to nationwide endorsement of the species as caretakers and healers, and many advertisements were made with Audino spokespeople touting the product’s health benefits. In 1973, Audino began to become the pioneers in groundbreaking medical research, creating many new vaccines and medicines with the help of their cousin species Chansey. Present day, Audino are seen as experts in the fields of pediatric medicine, emotional therapy, and child rearing.


	3. Twitchy Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Here you go, chapter threeeeeeeee! Please enjoy!

The very first thing Calem saw when he stepped out of his house was pink fluff across his entire field of vision.

                “Uh…” his voice was muffled by the soft fur.

Then he heard a low giggle reverberating from within.

                “Hiiii Calem!”

Calem felt two hands firmly grasp his shoulders and pull him backwards from the fur. Dazed by the returning sunlight he finally saw who the fur belonged to.

A 16-year old girl, happy as she could be, was standing in front of him, grinning from cheek-to-cheek. The offending fluff was in fact a crest of fur on her chest, right beneath her neck. Her pink hair, extremely well-kempt and shiny, was beginning to frizz from the humidity of the outside world. Two wing-like ears extended from her head, which themselves each had a long wiry feeler curled up at the bottom. Her simple pink sundress was immaculately ironed and pressed, and smelled faintly of starch.

Calem sighed.

                “Abbey, you can’t stand so close to my door. I could’ve-“ he stopped suddenly as he realized something.

                “…how long were you waiting here?”

Abbey shrugged quickly.

                “A couple hours, no big deal.”

She balanced on her tiptoes as her grin seemed to impossibly grow.

Calem brushed somel stray pink hairs from his jacket as her eyed her warily.

                “I could’ve just called you, you know that right?”

She began absent-mindedly twirling her hair as she shrugged again.

                “It’s really no big deal, Calem! Audinos wake up suuuuper early. I was bored out of my mind at my house! I did the cooking, the cleaning, and the laundry hours ago and I just couldn’t wait anymoooore!”

Abbey looked like she was going to explode with excitement as she practically sang the last word.

Calem mimicked her shrug this time.

                “This event isn’t _that special_ , Abbey.”

Abbey’s smile vanished as her species’ intuition took over almost instantly. She leaned in and looked Calem up and down.

                “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Calem leaned away, trying to avoid her prodding touch.

                “No, Abbey. It’s just-“

Abbey’s feelers shot out and landed softly on his cheeks as they comically felt around his face.

                “Emotional trouble, maybe? Relationship issues? You’re not running a fever…”

Calem swatted the feelers away.

                “Abbey, stop! They tickle!”

One feeler rested on his heart while the other began softly prodding his forehead.

                “Okay, I’m gonna need you to breathe deeply for me.”

Calem grabbed the feelers and forced them back up to their original position.

                “Abbey, I’m not sick! It’s…” he paused, as if unsure if he should continue.

Abbey began stroking her feelers, cleaning off any trace of dirt or dust that may have gotten on them during their diagnosis.

                “Go onnnn…” she prodded, her characteristic bubbliness already returning.

Calem sighed, defeated.             

                “It’s my mom. She doesn’t like me hanging out with you. Or any Pokémon for that matter.”

Abbey’s smile did not waver.

                “So? We’re weird. We take getting used to. Your mom is just being…”

She paused, searching for the right word.

                “Difficult.”

Calem blinked, surprised.

                “Oh.”

                “Oh?”

                “I thought you’d be… I dunno, offended?”

Abbey giggled.

                “Pffff, no! It’s fine, I get it. Besides, if I’m not worried about it, you shouldn’t be either, y’know?”

                “Yeah…”

There was slight pause before Abbey suddenly jumped, startling Calem.

                “We’ve been on your porch for like, 10 minutes! We have to pick up Hei, right?”

Calem nodded, still recovering from her sudden increase in volume.

                “Then let’s go, silly!”

She grabbed his hand and dragged him forcibly down the path to the sidewalk. Calem struggled and tried to pull his wrist from her iron grip.

                “Abbey, you’re breaking my wrist!”

She forged on, unimpeded.

                “No time for that, I’ll set the bones later!”

                “What!?”

Abbey stopped in front of a low-to-the-ground house, releasing Calem and breathlessly fanning herself.

                “Phew! I didn’t think I’d be able to do that in heels, but there you have it!”

Calem inched behind her, cradling his wrist and glaring. She turned around to face him and jumped up and down excitedly.

                “Don’t be such a pouty-pants! Hei should be out soon, I called him before you opened your door! I wonder if he’s bringing Galen with him…”

Calem looked up, his interest piqued.

                “Galen?”

Abbey started, suddenly remembering something.

                “Oh, that’s right! Since Hei’s, like, a friend of a friend you don’t really know that much about him, huh?”

Calem nodded. He had only heard about Hei recently from Abbey, and her characteristic hyperactivity prevented him from gleaning much about him.

                “Well, he’s very nice, Calem! And so is Galen, but he’s a bit more…”

                “Hey.”

Abbey trailed off as she turned to face the sudden voice behind her. There stood a boy, about 2 inches taller than Calem, with spiky green hair that seemed to fall in strange curves. His white pants, like Abbey’s sundress, were immaculate and ironed, and his green hoodie was rolled up to his elbows. Calem could see, upon further inspection, a small opening at each of the boy’s wrists from which a tiny point emerged. He was unnerved by them, although he instantly knew this boy must be a Pokémon.

Without missing a beat, Abbey greeted the boy.

                “Galen! Hi! Is Hei home?”

The boy’s expression remained flat as he looked past Abbey and focused on Calem. His eyebrows narrowed in discontent.

                “Yes. However, I was not told there would be another one with us.”

Calem’s pride was instantly irked by being called ‘another one’. However, before he could retort, a small feeler touched his cheek. Abbey was not looking at him, but he knew that she was telling him to calm down.

                “Oh, well you know me!” She said, driving the conversation forward, “Always forgetting those little details!”

Galen refocused his gaze back to Abbey.

                “Right.”

Calem then noticed that the tiny points on Galen’s wrists slowly retract back into his body. His eyes widened in realization.

_He was getting ready to cut me! Who the hell is this guy?_

Without warning Galen spun on his heel and began walking briskly back to the house.

                “Hei will be out momentarily.” He called out, before closing the door firmly.

There was a slight pause before Calem began talking to Abbey in a hushed voice.

                “Who the _hell_ is that guy?”

Abbey nervously knit her fingers.

                “I really do need to work on my detail skills, don’t I?”

                “ _Abbey_.”

She stamped her feet in defeat.

                “Oh alright! Galen is Hei’s guardian, his parents won’t let him go anywhere with him! I didn’t tell you because he’s _so weird_ , Calem!”

She began to twist her feelers around her fingers in a neurotic gesture.

                “He’s a Gallade, you know! So protective, so a _ggressive_. I mean, yeah, I can appreciate a good beat-down when it’s well-timed but it’s something I’d usually like to avoid, _you know_?”

Calem stared at her in shock.

                “Don’t you think that an overprotective Gallade is something I should be made aware of, Abbey? He almost cut me!”

Abbey waved her hand at him dismissively.

                “Oh, don’t you think I’d be able to tell if he was going to? Body language is something we Audino are pretty good at.”

Calem rolled his eyes.

                “Yes, your skill at reading body language is going to really put up a good defense against _razor sharp arm blades_.”

                “A-hem.”

A small cough made both of them jump as they instantly whirled around.

Next to Galen stood a shorter boy with messy black hair and a light blue t-shirt. His pants were black and decidedly less clean then Galen’s, and the difference between the two was like night and day.

                “I’m Hei. It’s nice to meet you!”

He stepped forward to shake Calem’s hand, who met him halfway. Hei shook his hand earnestly while he began to talk.

                “I’m very excited to go to the Litleonid Shower with you today, Abbey told me so much about you!”

Abbey put a finger to her chin.

                “Oh, so _that’s_ what we’re going to?

Calem’s eyes narrowed in irritation.

                “ _Abbey_.”

                “What? I forgot!”

Hei released his hand and gestured to Galen.

                “No doubt you’ve met Galen. I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

Galen’s lips curled and a small growl could be heard. Hei lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

                “Oh, lighten up! And for Arceus’s sake, _please_ but those blades away!”

The small blades near his wrists once again retracted. Calem stared blankly at the spot where the blades were.

                “Is he… always like this?”

Hei nodded.

                “Yes, you should see how hard it is to get through airport security.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
